


Still Loyal

by FandomsMJ



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Damien mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: "What are you doing here?" A question from both the past and the present. Even after all they'd been through the answer remained the same "It's where I belong."





	Still Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Minor note: Fans is what became of the DA in WKM, the DA I gave the name Marion. You may recognize them from a blog on Tumblr by the name of fan-iplier. That inactive blog is where Fans/Marion started out.

_“What are you doing here?” Damien hissed quietly as the district attorney appeared at his side. The press was no doubt about to tear him apart, any who stood with him would surely be caught in the cross fire._

_Though certain it’d all blow over once the media found something else to blow out of proportion, he didn’t want to risk anyone being caught up in this and potentially having their career ruined._

_Despite knowing this – they’d already discussed it – Marion’s dark eyes met his, “It’s where I belong.”_

_Oh dear Marion, loyal and steadfast until the end. ~~That’s what done them in.~~ He never could understand why or what he’d done to earn it. ~~He wished they’d chosen someone else~~. He knew he’d never be able to thank them enough. ~~He knew he’d never be able to repent for what he’d done to them.~~_

The memory and accompanying thoughts were shoved away as well as the part of the mayor’s soul that was far too active today. Black eyes flicked over to look at the other working diligently at their computer. He knew the figure – a Mark ego with blank glowing white eyes – had been the source of the thoughts.

“What are you doing here?” he sneered unable to help himself. He didn’t like being reminded of pasts that were not his, and Fans was the target of his displeasure now.

Softly glowing eyes looked over at him. Even after the hell they’d gone though their wits were still sharp as ever. “Depends on what you mean,” they replied calmly.

“Why did you come here. Why did you come back? After everything?” he clarified, his shell threatening to crack.

Their eyes met his with the lack of fear only one from the manor could have. “It’s where I belong.”

Dark frowned, his auras flaring wildly as he recognized the parallel. Still loyal and steadfast, still beside him… but he wasn’t Damien anymore, and they were not Marion. “You are a fool,” he snarled.

They bowed their head ever so slightly in defeat, “We already knew that.”

Their calm acceptance was infuriating at times, especially now while anger bubbled through his veins. However, the far too active cyan blue soul refused to let him take that anger out on them needlessly… and it’d only be counter productive anyway. With a huff he pushed himself up out of his seat and stormed out of the room.

His loyal shadow remained at work, knowing better than to follow this time.

 


End file.
